


This monster that lives off the edge of the world.

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: there's not much to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: They're swallowed up by the darkness - it's clawed hands ready to grab, mouth open wide and slavering, black drool sliding out of it's mouth, past it's jagged teeth, past it's crooked waiting smile, dripping down into the deep beneath us.This monster is hungry and waiting, kneeling at my feet and begging for more.Who am I to deny such a beautiful want?





	This monster that lives off the edge of the world.

My legs dangle over the edge of the cliff, swinging in the dark. Sometimes, little bits of rock crumble beneath me, and fall down below - I don't hear the sound of them hitting whatever's at the bottom.  
The trees stand tall around me - whether they're trying to reach for the sky or escape the darkness beneath them, I can't really tell, but they stand tall anyway; all green leaves and rough bark and a strangling maze of creepers and vines. Their roots are wrapped around my legs, all tangled branches and cracked wood.  
I can't move with them there, but I really don't think that's a bad thing.   
Some leaves fall off the branches, and float down. They're gone before I can even blink. 

But I don't feel like looking down for too long - my neck is starting to ache.   
I lean back on my hands, soft rock crumbling beneath my fingers, beneath my legs over the side, tumbling down - joining the leaves in the darkness, where the light never cares to reach for.

Larger rocks, bigger than the ones that just tumbled down, all cracks and hard edges, surround me - like they're watching, waiting for me to pick one up and throw it for all it's worth. Almost like they want to get swallowed up by the abyss below.  
I figure, since they asked so nicely, that I may as well throw a few off the edge. 

So I pick one up, it's corners scraping my fingertips, the sides all curved, yet sharp at the same time; smooth yet jagged all at once in my hand.   
I raise my arm, the limb feeling smothered, like it's covered in clouds. I twist my body back, and then hold still - like there might be some invisible countdown that my brain hasn't decided to notify me about. 

It's silent for a few moments - me with my arm up and back, even breaths all falling out of my nose, then climbing their way back in; the leaves chattering in the wind, murmuring and whispering to each other, their sounds echoing down the trees; the rocks lying on the ground, with all their smooth curves and jagged corners, sitting there waiting, sitting there _watching_

But then I'm throwing my arm forward, flinging the rock as far as it can go, out into the black.

_Oh, wow._

I really didn't expect that to feel so satisfying.  
So I pick up another one, one of those waiting rocks, just lying there, and I throw it just like the first one, edges all scraping against my fingers, only there for a second before it's gone, over the edge.   
And I throw another one, over and over, until there aren't any more rocks left to throw.

So I sit there, and watch as they're swallowed up by the darkness - it's clawed hands ready to grab, mouth open wide and slavering, black drool sliding out of it's mouth, past it's jagged teeth, past it's crooked waiting smile, dripping down into the deep beneath us.

This monster is hungry and waiting, kneeling at my feet and begging for more.

This monster, with it's slavering jaws and wide, black eyes; this monster is _mine._

This monster who longs for light, craving for anything from the bright world above.

This monster is hungry for light, begging for it even, and I can't deny such a beautiful need - such a beautiful _want._

I have met this monster - the one that lived off the edge of the world.


End file.
